El error de Inuyasha
by AoMe-LuPiN
Summary: Aome se cabrea con Inuyasha, sella el pozo y encuentra a su vddero amor que termina siendo la reencarnacion de Inuyasha dejen R/R plisss
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y de no se que compañia, no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.  
  
Solo me encanta Inuyasha.  
  
Cap.1   
  
El error de Inuyasha  
  
Todo estaba tranquilo en el Sengoku, hacía ya 6 meses que habían derrotado a Naraku y sus secuases  
  
Kykyo seguia por ahi rondando, ya que Inuyasha no tuvo el valor de volver a matarla (_ lo siento anti-fans de  
  
Kykyo, pero tenía que hacerlo, yo tambien lo lamento T_T).   
  
  
  
Nuestra amiga Aome (si, ya se q' es Kagome, pero prefiero llamarla Aome, es mas corto ^^)ya se lo esperaba, despues de todo   
  
estamos hablando de su linda Kykyo...pero por el momento no tenia deseos de pensar en eso.  
  
Aome se dirigio hacía la pequeña pradera donde se encontraba Shippo jugando, hiba a despedirse ya que tenía que ir a casa  
  
a hacer sus deberes escolares, y solo hiba al Sengoku los fines de semana, Aome se despidio de Shippo el cual comenzó a llorar,  
  
pero como Aome le dio una golosina, este se calló, Miroku y Sango habían hido con la anciana Kaede por un poco de vegetales  
  
y probablemente llegarian hasta mañana, así que no se podria despedir de ellos. Aome se dirigio a una pequeña cabaña donde Inuyasha  
  
estaba recostado.  
  
- Inuyasha, me voy a mi casa- Aome camino un poco hasta donde yac0ía Inuyasha y se sentó junto a el.  
  
- Pense que te irias mañana...  
  
- Si, lo que pasa que tengo mucha tarea- Aome sonrio  
  
- Aome..¿podrias quedarte un rato más conmigo?- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.  
  
Aome asintio, y acto seguido se sento a su lado. Inuyasha coloco su cabeza, sobre las piernas de la miko, esta comenzo   
  
a acariciarle el cabello. Un frio silencio los envolvio.   
  
Aome en verdad amaba a Inuyasha, pero ella sabía que el quería a Kykyo, y en verdad se sentia mal que su amor no fuera   
  
correspondido, Aome se recosto a un lado de Inuyasha y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo abrazó, este le devolvio el abrazó.  
  
se sentía muy bien, Inuyasha la hacía sentir protegida, segura, pero en cierto modo la ponia triste, Inuyasha le daba alas  
  
a algo que no podía ser, no mientras el siguiera pensando en Kykyo.  
  
Aome comenzó a llorar, Inuyasha solo la abrazó más fuerte.  
  
*-*-* Inuyasha POV *-*-*  
  
Aome no se porque lloras así por mi, yo no te eh dado nada especial, me duele mucho cuando lloras...  
  
Te Adoro Aome, pero mi corazón siempre sera de Kykyo....  
  
Kykyo...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Inuyasha se separo un poco de Aome, de tal forma que la pudo tomar de la barbilla, Aome cerró los ojos y empujo un poco   
  
su cabeza para adelante, Inuyasha hizó lo mismo, pero algo hizo que Aome abriera sus ojos (o más bien había sido la voz de Inuyasha llamandola Kykyo)  
  
y vio en la mirada de Inuyasha que este no la miraba a ella, si no más bien a Kykyo. Un profundo sentimiento de dolor la invadia.  
  
esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso...  
  
Aome empujo a inuyasha, se levantó y salio corriendo y llorando de la cabaña, llamo a Kirara, tomo su mochilota, e hizo que Kirara la llevara al pozo, mientras  
  
un confundido Inuyasha la veía desde la puerta, Aome bajo de Kirara y vio como este se hiba, no sin antes lamerle las mejillas a Aome  
  
Aome estaba a punto de bajar al pozo, cuando algo, o más bin alguien la llamaba.  
  
Aome..yo..- Era la voz de Inuyasha  
  
Aome se seco rapidamente las lagrimas, no queria q' Inuyasha se sintiera mal viendola así, giro y le dedico una gran sonrisa  
  
- Dime Inuyasha..- dijo en un tono meloso.  
  
- Lo que paso..en la cabaña...- trato de explicar este  
  
- ¡Ah! eso no te apures- Interrumpio Aome, - Yo se lo que significa Kykyo para ti, solo me queda decirte buena suerte con ella.  
  
- Aome...- La mirada de Inuyasha se profundizo..- ¿ Que quiere decir esto? ¿ Te vas?  
  
- Si, yo...yo solo soy un estorbo entre uds. 2, debi haberlo comprendido antes, pero mi amor hacía ti me decía que me quedara  
  
yo solo soy una niña caprichosa. lo se...pero esta vez no volveras a verme, y así podras continuar con tu vida y con tu...- Aome  
  
bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar- ...con tu linda Kykyo. yo solo te deseo la mayor suerte del mundo...  
  
Inuyasha se acerco a Aome, esta lo miro triste y dolorosamente.  
  
- Aome..yo- Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más.  
  
- No te acerques no hagas las cosas más dificiles- Sollozó Aome.  
  
Inuyasha la abrazó, esta solo lloro más como si fuera a romperse, Inuyasha la rejunto mas a su pecho, la abrzaba fuerte, como con miedo a perderla.   
  
-Aome tu me prometiste nunca irte- Murmuro Inuyasha  
  
Aome solo lloro más, y enseguida se separo de el.  
  
- Inuyasha, despideme de Sango y Miroku, de mi querido Shippo, de Kaede y de Kouga, diles que los voy a extrañar, y que les agradezco todo lo que me han dado  
  
quiero que le des a Sango esto..- Aome rebusco en su "mochilita" un pequeño estuche negro, era maquillaje, A Shippo dale esto- Aome le paso a Inuyasha una gran bolsa de caramelos  
  
A Miroku dale este libro, y a Kouga...dale esta carta y ...- Aome beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha- Daselo de mi parte por favor..  
  
A Kaede dale el botiquin, le sera muy util..- Aome sonrio...- Y a ti Inuyasha- Aome se acerco a este, lo tomo de los hombros y lo abrazó  
  
despues le quito el collar que Kaede le había puesto.- Estoy segura que con esto ya no me recordaras ^-^ , Bien Inuyasha me voy... y así con una gran sonrisa bajó al pozo.  
  
Inuyasha estaba atonito, sintio un gran vacio en su corazon...  
  
- Aome... ¡AOMEEEEE! - Grito este al pozo, demasiado tarde estaba vacio.   
  
Inuyasha dejo todos los obsequios en el suelo y se tiro por el pozo  
  
Mientras tanto en la epoca moderna.  
  
Una joven, se encontraba en su cama sollozando, se levanto de su cama y se miro por el espejo, solo lloro más  
  
- ¿¡Porque tengo que ser tan parecida a ti!? - Grito Aome al tiempo que tiraba el espejo por la ventana y se tiraba al suelo a llorar.  
  
Inuyasha observaba todo desde un arbol. Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas hasta que Aome se quedó dormida.  
  
Inuyasha saltó hacía la ventana, se acerco a Aome, se sento en su cama y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.  
  
Aome entre abrio los ojos.  
  
-...Inu..yasha...susurro Aome, mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo- ... Te amo...  
  
- Inuyasha se acerco a Aome y la beso, Aome seguia dormida. Decidio dejarla, mañana volveria a convenzerla a que regresara con el.  
  
A/n: Hiiii!!! ^_- jeje espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de Inuyasha..¿Pobre Aome cierto? pero asi son las cosas jeje  
  
Avances del Prx Capitulo:  
  
- Cerrare, la entrada con este pergamino y esta flecha..Adios Inuyasha.  
  
- ¡Aome! ¡¿Porque no puedo pasar?! ¿Que diablos hiciste? ¡Aomeeee!  
  
- Eres un idiota Inuyasha ¿Que acaso no tienes sentimientos?  
  
- Dejalo Sango....  
  
^-^ jeje si quieren q' suba pronto el cap 2 dejen Reviews ¡Vamos que ese pequeño boton que dice go no muerde! ^_-  
  
AoMe_LuPiN ^-^ 


	2. Cap2 Nunca se sabe que tienes hasta que ...

Si Inuyaha es mio y Seshomaru bailara Tango con Naraku ¬¬  
  
Capitulo dos Solo te das cuenta cuanto quieres a alguien hasta que lo pierdes.  
  
El día era nublado, pero una brisa fría se colaba por la ventana de la joven Miko, esta entreabrió los ojos, no, no había sido un sueño, en verdad InuYasha la había...  
  
Aome Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, esque simplemente, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos esfuerzos por conquistarlo, de aguantar ser plato de segunda mesa...InuYasha seguía pensando en esa Zombie.  
  
¡Ojala se vayan al infierno los dos!- Grito mientras daba un portazo en su habitación.  
  
Para conveniencia de la trama, no había nadie en el templo, Aome regresó al pozo, y allí se encontraba su mochila, estaba decidida.  
  
Con un paso seguro y un rostro frío y de decisión Aome tomo un arco, unas flechas, que se encontraban en su mochila, también tomó uno de los pergaminos del abuelo y dispuesta a olvidar todo y a no hacerse más daño, tomo el arco y la flecha, enterró en esta el pergamino, lo apunto a un lado del pozo.  
  
Cerrare, la entrada con este pergamino y esta flecha..¡Adiós Inuyasha!- Ya todo estaba hecho, ya había acabado con todo, con unas lagrimas en su rostro se dirigió a la escuela.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sengoku Jidai...  
  
Nuestros héroes, se encontraban reunidos en casa de Kaede- Baba, Miroku estaba tranquilo, Sango estaba enojadísima con Inuyasha e incluso Shippo lo estaba aún más y no dejaba de insultarlo, InuYasha, estaba sentado en un rincón pensando....  
  
Inuyasha- dijo el monje Miroku...  
  
Feh! ¿Que quieres monje idiota?- estaba enojado si, pero también estaba triste si también, ¿que eran todas esas emociones revueltas?.  
  
Deberías buscar a Aome-Dono- Dijo cerrando los ojos.  
  
Feh! ¡No me importa esa niña tonta!  
  
¡Inuyasha no tienes sentimientos! - Sango estaba realmente consternada.  
  
Déjalo Sango...no tiene caso- habló con su tono habitual de voz el monje hentaii.  
  
¡InuYasha ve a buscar a Aome! - Le grito Shippo, pero en respuesta recibió un golpe y a un furioso Hanyou que salía por la puerta.  
  
¡No lo sigan!- Alcanzó a decir Miroku a Sango y Shippo que se dirigían a la puerta.  
  
Estos asintieron malhumorados.  
  
"Muy bien, la verdad Aome tiene toda la razón de actuar así, me porte muy arrogante, pero, ¿por qué tiene que parecerse tanto a ella?, la verdad....ya no se ni lo que siento, pero cuando Aome cruzo..el pozo - Inuyasha tenía una mirada muy melancólica- En cuanto lo cruzó sentí que la había perdido para siempre...- Inuyasha al sentir ese dolor de nuevo, salió saltando de copa en copa hacía el pozo...  
  
Inuyasha se detuvo frente al pozo, por una vez en su vida, dejaría su orgullo atrás, Aome era alguien muy especial para el y de ninguna manera la perdería, y menos cuando...cuando la vio tan triste por el, estaba llorando en su habitación, odiándose a si misma por parecerse a Kykyo y todo era culpa de InuYasha..pero .....  
  
Ya basta de perder el tiempo- Inuyasha se lanzó al Pozo, pero una desagradable sorpresa le esperaba... ¡Aomeeeeeeee, que diablos hiciste Aomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
**  
  
N/A : Bien aquí esta todo mal hecho, ya que se borro T.T y lo volví a hacer oh si amo el drama muajajajajja  
  
Avances prx Capitulo.  
  
Aome tiene una nueva imagen.  
  
Inuyasha ¿deprimido?  
  
Kykyo y ¿Naraku?  
  
Miroku y ......  
  
Aome conoce a un chico especial ^_~  
  
Dewa matta no sin antes: Meikyo: Gracias por leer mi ff y por la Review *-* aquí esta el segundo capi.  
  
Sheila Ruiz: Me caes muy bien , especialmente pq' compartimos odio a Kykyo, lamento no haber subido antes el capi, pero como dije se borro T.T en fin ..  
  
Gracias por todoooooooo  
  
AoMe_ LuPiN =^_^= Un beshito Felino a todos! 


End file.
